The invention concerns a method of sending an emergency message, particularly the improvement of such methods.
It is known in the state of the art that emergency messages are automatically transmitted to a remote station when an emergency occurs. Such a device is described in DE-A-197 21 829 for example. In addition to the information that an emergency message is being sent to a remote station, the message also provides the alternative of establishing a voice contact with the remote station. WO 95/00860, which begins with an emergency message emitted from an automobile, also indicates that it would be very useful to establish a voice contact, for example via a telephone connection between the station sending the emergency message and the remote station. This is especially so because the voice contact for example can have a calming effect on the automobile passengers. In addition, important information for the rescue can be gained if one of the passengers is still responsive.
Since it is very possible that sound detection and/or sound emission devices suffer damage during an emergency situation, thereby at least partially excluding any advantageous communication with the remote station, the need exists for a method which optimally uses any communication devices that are still available after an emergency.
This object is attained a method of sending an emergency message, whereby the emergency message is automatically sent to a remote station after the emergency occurred, wherein after the emergency occurred but before the emergency message is sent, a test is performed as to whether at least one sound detection device and/or at least one sound emission device is still operating, and that in addition to the emergency message the result of the operating test is also transmitted to the remote station.
If according to this method a test is performed after the emergency occurred but before the emergency message is sent, whether at least one sound detection device and/or at least one sound emission device is/are still operating, and the result of the operating test is also transmitted to the remote station in addition to the emergency message, it ensures that the remote station is informed of the condition of the sound emission and sound detection devices. This information then places the remote station for example into a position where it can use the still available devices for effective communication.
A particularly advantageous use of existing devices for sound emission and sound detection is provided if one type of device fails and at least two devices of the other type are available, so that at least one of them can be used instead of the device that was determined to be defective or no longer available.
If only one sound emission or sound detection device is operating, a voice communication is possible if this one device is used as the intercom.
Even if the sequence in which the sound emission and sound detection devices are tested is not significant for the subsequent reception of the communication, a sequence simplifies the test of the sound emission devices if we start with the fact that for example only one sound detection device is installed in an automobile, perhaps in the form of a microphone, but a number of loudspeakers which can be used for sound emission are available, so that testing can be omitted if there is one operating microphone since it can be assumed that all the loudspeakers have probably not failed.
If it also desirable to ensure that in the presence of an operating microphone at least one of the loudspeakers is also able to transmit sound events, the sound emission devices as well as the sound detection devices can be tested by applying a test voltage. It is significantly easier if the test of the ability of the sound emission devices to operate can simplify, or of the devices chosen for sound emission is exclusively acoustical, whereby at least one sound signal is sent to the devices used for sound emission, and its reception is evaluated as an index of an operating sound emission. The acoustical test of the sound emission devices furthermore has the advantage that they are tested together, since the use of several sound emission devices in an emergency operation does not necessarily require all the sound emission devices to be operating. Finally the acoustical test has the advantage over the purely electrical test in that with the acoustical test for example loudspeakers, which have still complete contact of the voice coil but a torn diaphragm, can also be determined to be defective.
Since according to the invention the sound detection and sound emission devices can still be used very flexibly to maintain communication during an emergency situation, it is possible for the function and/or quality of the devices to change. To prevent misunderstandings in connection with the function and/or quality, sending information which explains the particularities of the respective operation via the respective sound emission devices is not only advantageous in connection with the operating mode.